York College's vision and mission statements describe it as an institution committed to academic excellence through teaching, learning, research and scholarship. One of the specific objectives in the college's 5-year plan, which is reflected in the plans of all academic departments, calls for creating an academic environment that values and encourages research and scholarship. The College envisions the MBRS-SCORE Program as a primary means of achieving this objective. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goals and objectives of the MBRS-SCORE Program are: [unreadable] (1) to strengthen the research infrastructure and change the College culture to support institutional research and research training by a series of activities resulting in: (a) the appointment, promotion and tenuring of faculty in MBRS-SCORE biomedical disciplines, at least 75% of whom exhibit high potential for research; (b) reduced workload for all new faculty in biomedical research disciplines concomitant with each faculty's development of a scholarly plan; (c) participation of at least 75% of faculty in MBRS-SCORE biomedical research disciplines in grantsmanship activities, with 50% obtaining assistance in developing proposals and 75% receiving start-up funding; (d) adequate laboratory equipment, instrumentation and space for all MBRS-SCORE faculty; (e) the York College-FDA collaborations obtaining at least $1 million in external funding for health-related research pursued by scientists from both institutions. [unreadable] [unreadable] (2) to maintain, and where possible, increase the participation of investigator-initiated research by (a) increasing the number of biomedical research disciplines with MBRS-SCORE faculty from 6 to 7; (b) increasing the percentage of MBRS-SCORE investigators by 25%. [unreadable] [unreadable] (3) to strengthen the research competitiveness of MBRS-SCORE faculty by (a) facilitating them in meeting their respective career development plans; (b) increasing their number of presentations at professional society meetings by 25%; (c) increasing their number of peer-reviewed publications by 17%, and increasing the number of faculty with competitive research programs (i) by 29% in the S06 mechanism and (ii) by 25% in R15 type mechanisms. [unreadable] [unreadable] To help achieve these goals and objectives, York requests support for the 5 faculty submitting MBRS-SCORE proposals; three are regular and two are pilots. These proposals come from Chemistry (two), Biology (one), Environmental Health (one), and Physics (one). Two of the regular proposals are rewritten submissions and the third is new; one of the pilots is also a revised submission, the second pilot is new. The resources provided by MBRS-SCORE will help the college continue to strengthen and diversify its research capability, research training capability, and continue to provide expanded opportunities for underrepresented minorities in biomedical research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]